


Birthday Boy and His Favorite Toy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 1/3rd fluff 2/3rds smut, Anal, Dirty Talk, Happy Family, Jason is such a dad, M/M, Oral, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, awesome birthday sex, the holy Jason trinity: thunder thighs and pierced nipples and a happy trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Roy's birthday, and Jason just wants the day to be perfect. From a home made cake with Lian's help, to his <i>real</i> present later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy and His Favorite Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I found out it was Roy Harper's birthday and I wrote this in about 2 hours. I couldn't let the day go by and not write something in celebration!

“Just like that,” Jason said, guiding Lian’s hands as she spread the frosting on the round slab of cake in front of her. She grinned, holding the untiensil and managing to make it _almost_ even. Jason chuckled, ruffling her hair and leaving her to it, as he moved to the fridge, taking out the second piece he had set in there to cool an hour ago, for the second layer.

“Daddy is gonna love this,” Lian said, scooping more frosting up on the rubber spatula and covering the top of the cake.

“He’s going to love all the work you put into it,” Jason said, setting the second piece of cake down. Lian grinned, scooping up more frosting and plopping it down on the cake. “Slow down princess,” Jason said, “We need some of that for this layer too.”

“We should make more!” Lian announced happily, and Jason sighed. He’d spent all morning baking those cakes, and making the frosting- he wasn’t sure he had it in him to make another batch. And, considering Lian had helped, he wasn’t sure he had enough clean shirts to survive another baking adventure.

“We have plenty,” Jason reasoned, gently guiding her hand so she spread the frosting around the sides of the cake. “See?”

“But what if I eat some?” Jason snorted.

“You won’t have room for the cake later!” Lian pouted, and Jason relented, picking up one of the many spoons scattered around the table- and god, he had a mess to clean up- and scooping some frosting up. He traded it to her for the spatula, and Lian happily popped half of it in her mouth, grinning around the spoon as Jason quickly finished frosting the first layer.

He knew there was precious little time before Roy got home- and he wanted to have this done. Wanted everything to be _perfect_.

“Jayjay?” Lian asked, licking the spoon clean as Jason moved to the second layer of cake.

“Yeah babygirl?”

“Can we take Dami a piece of cake later? I bet he’d like it!” Jason smirked, glancing at the little girl. Her childhood crush on the boy wonder was _precious_ if you asked him, and he knew it flustered Damian.

“Sure thing. You can even give it to him.” Lian grinned, and Jason forced himself to not think about _later_ -

Later, when Lian went off for a slumber party at the Manor- courtesy of Jason damn near _begging_ Damian to entertain her for a night. Had to point out it wasn’t like Damian really had to watch her- Alfred would be there- but Lian adored Damian, and she’d be far more willing to leave her daddy on his birthday if there was a reward like _Damian time_ , as he and Roy so lovingly called it.

Jason managed to get the second layer of cake properly settled on the first, and finished the frosting. He gave Lian free reign over what frosting was left- simply because there was very little- as he set the cake back in the fridge, and then attempted to begin cleaning the kitchen. It proved difficult, with Lian running around underfoot- and good as her intentions were, Jason knew he only had so much time.

“Can you do me a favor?” Jason asked, and Lian nodded. “Remember the birthday hats we bought?” Another nod. “They’re in daddy and I’s room, in a bag under the bed. Can you go get everything for me?”

“Uh-huh!” Lian ran off, happily- and Jason didn’t even have it in him to tell her not to run. He cleared the table off as quickly as possibly, trying to get all the dishes washed- which led to dish water splashing on his tshirt, and _god_ it was the third one he’d worn already today. Add laundry to the cleanup list.

That would have to wait until tomorrow.

He was setting the last couple dishes to strain when Lian bounced back in, holding the large bag in her arms. “Good work kiddo,” Jason offered, grabbing the sponge and starting work on wiping the counters down. “Can you take it in the living room, and lay everything out nicely so we can decorate?”

She nodded, dragging the bag as she left the kitchen. Jason hurried, giving the table a quick wipe down as well- washing away spilled frosting and remnant of sugar that seemed to be _everywhere_ , before he made his way to the living room. Lian had done exactly as he asked, laid out all the little decorations from the bag- the ridiculous party hats and Jason had let her pick out, the birthday banner still in its packaging, and _happy birthday_ confetti he knew he’d regret- but Lian had smiled so sweetly when she held it up he couldn’t say no.

“Good work.” Lian grinned again, and Jason ruffled her hair. They hung the banner up in the hallway, before Jason had to trust Lian not to open the confetti yet, so he could run upstairs and get his fourth tshirt of the day. When he came back down, she had opened the party hats, had one crooked on her head. Her hair was coming free of her braised pigtails, and Jason laughed. “C’mon babygirl, let me fix that.”

He sat down on the couch and pulled Lian into his lap, carefully took the party hat off and set it aside. He freed her hair, carefully re-braiding it while she hummed, kicking her little feet. He’d barely finished when she suddenly decided that she _wanted to wear her party dress_ \- and was squirming from his lap, rushing for the stairs and her room. Jason sighed, taking a moment to rest his forehead against his palm- he had, what, ten minutes before Roy would be home? _Maybe_?

Still, there was no way to tell Lian no- and a moment later he was up, hurrying up the stairs to find her struggling with the large, purple dress. By the time Jason got her properly dressed, he had to fix her hair again, and the dress had rubbed glitter all over his hands. He picked her up before she could get any more ideas, quickly carrying her downstairs and putting the party hat back on her head.

“Okay Lian,” he said, grabbing his own and settling it on his head. “I need you to be my look out. You go to the window and yell when you see daddy, okay?”

“Okay!” Lian looked so serious, and took off in a loud rustle of fabric, hurrying over to the window along the door frame. She pressed her little hands to it, the tip of her nose- and Jason knew he’d have to remember to clean them tomorrow _too_.

He pocketed the happy birthday confetti, and took one of the hats with him to the kitchen. He set it on the table, took the cake out and set it at the center. He’d just managed to set a stack of three plates on the table- hadn’t even gotten to forks- when he heard Lian _shrieking_ “Daddy’s home!” He gave up, hurrying out of the kitchen, digging the confetti packet from his pocket and ripping it open.

Lian held her hands out and Jason dumped some into her hands, before emptying the rest into his own, he’d barely finished when the door was unlocking, opening-

And the moment Roy had a foot in the door, Lian and Jason were screaming, “Happy birthday!” He stopped, staring, as Lian tossed the confetti up into the air. Jason followed, a second later, and Lian rushed over, chanting _happy birthday_ over and over again.

Roy bent down, scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. “Look at you princess! Did you get all dressed up for me?” Lian nodded, excitedly, as Roy closed the door with his foot, heading over towards Jason.

Jason, who _definitely_ looked tired, behind those grey eyes. Roy grinned, shifting Lian to his hip and leaning in, stealing a quick kiss.

“What did you do,” he whispered, playfully glaring, and Jason only grinned.

“Gotta go see!” Lian shouted, throwing her arms up. “Kitchen, daddy, _kitchen_!” Roy glanced at her, then back at Jason, who stepped aside, jerking his head down the hallway. Roy headed down it, into the kitchen- grinned when he saw the cake, and Lian was clapping excitedly in his arms.

“Did you two make this?” he asked, as Jason slid in, grabbed the party hat off the table and settled it on Roy’s head.

“We did,” he said, “Lian was a great helper.” She grinned proudly, and Roy set her down on a chair, watched her lean against the table and bounce on her feet.

“Daddy’s home so we can eat it now!” Roy laughed, as Jason crossed the kitchen, on a hunt for forks and a knife to cut it with.

“You guys must have been working _all day_.”

“You have no idea,” Jason offered, and Roy had to cover his mouth, stifling his continued laughter. He took the cutting knife from Jason when he walked over to the table, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose affectionately.

“How about you and princess sit down,” he said, “and let the birthday boy do this?”

*

Jason shifted on the bed, groaning, his fingers buried in his own body. They were overly slick, and he could feel the lube in his body, knew it wanted to trickle down his thighs. He bit at his lip, hips rocking his ass back against his fingers- trying to remind himself this wasn’t a means to an end- _not yet_.

He just wanted to be _ready_.

After the cake, after Lian had given Roy the card she had made, and gotten glitter all over the kitchen floor, and Roy had opened the various components Jason knew he’d been eyeing in the hopes of designing a new bow- Jason had told him he had to drive Lian to the manor. _He_ had to. And while Lian had bounced out of the room to get her bag, excitedly babbling about seeing Damian, Jason had slipped right onto Roy’s lap, threaded his fingers into his hair and promised him it’d be worth his time.

He hadn’t needed to say another word to convince him.

Jason pulled his fingers from his body- grasping the plug he’d left on the bed, and slowly eased it in. He groaned, tipped his head back- couldn’t help the way his hips jerked up, how his cock twitched. How badly he needed to be _touched_.

He inhaled, slowly, before managing to move, to get up onto his knees. The plug jostled inside him, kept dragging tiny noises from his throat, noises he tried to hard to keep in. He turned, tugged on the clasp he’d secured to the head board, before he picked the handcuffs he’d left on the nightstand up. He cuffed himself, made sure they were on tight, and felt the tiny bow and arrow charm he’d attached dangling against one wrist.

All he had to do now _was wait_.

Thankfully, for him, it was only a few minutes before the front door was opening, slamming shut- and Jason heard Roy’s footsteps. He was taking the stairs two at a time, running down the hallway, throwing the bedroom door open-

And stopping dead, gawking at Jason. Jason, on his knees on their bed, hands cuffed and lowered, partially obscuring his cock, his had leaked against his belly already.

“Fuckin’ shit,” Roy muttered, one hand grasping at the door frame. “ _Jay_.”

“Come over here,” Jason said, and _god_ his voice was so husky Roy’s knees almost gave out. “You’ve still got another present.”

Roy grinned, crossed the room, not bothering with closing the door, and stood at the foot of the bed. Just staring.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said, and Jason grinned.

“Well good, I’ll take it you’re not taking this present back?” Roy snorted, wanted to slap the sass from Jason’s pretty face, wanted to kiss it all back.

“ _Hell no_.” Roy tilted his head, still taking Jason in.

“Whatever you want tonight,” Jason finally said, “is what you get.”

“ _Whatever_ I want?” Jason nodded, and Roy tugged his shirt off over his head, letting it fall to the floor. “Those are dangerous words, Jaybird.” Jason shivered, watched as Roy flicked his jeans open. Couldn’t complain, as Roy stripped entirely in front of him, before climbing onto the bed, on his knees. He reached out, tugged Jason in and kissed him- a flurry of tongue and teeth that had Jason melting. He moved his cuffed hands between them, got one fist around Roy’s cock- and _god_ he was so hard, it blew Jason’s mind that Roy found so much excitement in just _staring_ at him.

Roy’s hips pushed forward as he buried his hands in Jason’s hand, forced his head back so he could move to his neck. He dragged his teeth along the curve of it, before nipping at the skin- and then latching on, sucking right over Jason’s pulse point. Jason groaned, squeezed Roy’s cock, as Roy lapped at the bruise.

“You know what I want,” Roy whispered, turning and nipping at Jason’s earlobe, “Is to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Jason groaned- couldn’t object, and _god_ he didn’t want to. He pulled back, released Roy’s cock an dropped down to his hands and knees. He leaned forward, placed a kiss next to the base of Roy’s cock, before he turned, mouthed up along it, until he could suck just beneath the head. Roy shuddered, hips jerking, his head brushing against Jason’s cheek, smearing precum there. Jason only grinned, pulling back and opening his mouth, sucking him in.

Roy groaned, let his hands flex at his sides as Jason moved his head with a practiced ease- swallowed half of him down with each movement, until he was suddenly taking all of Roy in-

And Roy was reaching down, digging his hands into Jason’s hair. He held him there, felt Jason exhale through his nose, the air against his skin, before he let him pull back, let him get a breath- and Roy was thrusting his hips forward, fucking over his tongue, back towards his throat. Jason stayed relaxed, and Roy groaned, let his head drop down and simply stared.

“Fuckin’ hell Jay, baby, your _mouth_.” Roy shuddered as Jason’s tongue moved, and thrust harder, felt Jason choke for a moment. He pulled back, let him inhale- an then Jason was leaning in, starting all over again. “Swear I could come in thirty seconds with you like this.”

Jason moaned around him, and Roy tugged on his hair, rocking with him. His cock pulsed, leaving Jason’s mouth tasting salty, and Roy hadn’t been kidding- he was dangerously close, from just getting to see Jason like this, from the anticipation of not knowing what he was driving back home to.

From the fact that Jason’s mouth was the best sin he’d ever sampled.

Roy twisted his fingers in Jason’s hair, held his head still, and thrust, over and over _and over_ again, groaning out Jason’s name, little praises, _so perfect_ , _so good to me_ \- could feel Jason shivering over it all.

“You want me to come?” Roy gasped, still fucking Jason’s mouth- knowing he couldn’t answer. Knew Jason liked that Roy didn’t _let_ him answer. “Want me to wreck that pretty mouth?” Jason groaned, and Roy let himself lose his rhythm, his thrusts desperate, until he was shouting, pulling Jason’s hair so tightly that Jason’s scalp burned. When he came, Jason had to swallow right away, to keep from choking, and the motion had Roy shuddering more. He managed to ease his cock back for the last wave, so Jason could have a proper taste-

And when he pulled from his mouth completely, Jason gasped. He stared up with eyes so dark, so blown they were utterly black. He swallowed again, licked his lips, and Roy reached out, gripped his chin and held his head up so he could lean over- so far it hurt, but he didn’t _care_ \- could bite at that swollen mouth.

“Fucking devil,” Roy whispered, “you know that’s what you are, right?”

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Roy grinned, straightened back up and shoved at Jason’ shoulder, until he was tumbling to his side. Roy moved over him, forced him onto his back- and Jason gasped, eyes going wide, felt the plug pushing against all the right nerves inside his body.

Unaware of it, Roy was grinning down at him, holding his hands by the cuffs up above his head. His eyes flicked to the head board- paused when he saw the clasp there, and the grin turned wicked.

“You out did yourself,” Roy breathed, lifting Jason’s hands and securing them to it. Jason tugged- and when it didn’t give, Roy leaned back, settling so he was straddling one of Jason’s thick thighs. He took a moment to take in Jason’s tussled hair, his swollen mouth, the flush on his cheeks. He reached down, his hand pressing to Jason’s other thigh, spreading them as he leaned over him, kissed the corner of his mouth. “I want to kiss every inch of you,” he whispered, his mouth easing down, to Jason’s chin. When his boyfriend tipped his head back, Roy kissed down his throat, to the dip of his collar bone. He kept the one hand on Jason’s thigh, thumb rubbing along the heavy muscle there, as his mouth worked down Jason’s chest.

He paused to flick his tongue over one nipple, over the metal bar through it, and Jason gasped. Roy grinned, pinched it gently between his teeth and got a breathy moan, before he soothed the ache with his tongue-

Then turned, repeated the process with the other. Jason shifted his hips, his cock aching over the stimulation- and _god_ , Roy knew exactly what he liked. The action jostled the plug, and Jason gave a loud moan, head falling back completely into the pillows.

Roy lifted up, arching up a brow. “You that into this tonight?” he asked, reaching up with his other hand and rubbing his thumb in circles over one nipple. “Because if I can make you come from just this, then this is going down as the best birthday of my life.”

Jason glanced away, digging on heel into the bed and shifting the thigh Roy wasn’t straddling. Roy leaned back, glancing down his body-

And froze for a moment, breath rushing out of him.

Then, quietly, “ _Oh Jay_.” Roy reached down, pressed his fingers against the smooth back of the plug. “Baby, how long has this been in?”

“Since,” Jason paused, inhaled slowly, “shortly after you left.” Roy nodded, pressed on it slightly, watched Jason arch. “Wanted to be ready for you.”

Roy felt his cock pulse, felt his chest and belly tightening up. He grasped the plug, thrusting it further into Jason’s body, knowing it couldn’t move _much_ , but loving the way Jason tossed his head as it did.

“You want me to fuck you?” Roy whispered, leaned over him, flicking his tongue out over one nipple again. “Huh, Jaybird?”

“It’s-“ Jason’s voice broke and he shuddered, his cock leaking a fresh wave of precum on his belly, smearing over his abs, over the gentle trail of hair along his navel. “It’s what you want.”

Roy hummed, lifting up and releasing the plug. He moved between Jason’s thighs, reached down and grasped his own cock, stroking lazily. “Work me up again babe,” he said, his red hair free, wild around his face, his shoulders. Made him look like something straight from the depths of a hell forest- something that could eat Jason alive. “How’d it feel, fucking yourself while I was gone?”

Jason groaned. “ _Good_ ,” he breathed, “Wished it was you, though. Wished it was your fingers opening me up. Wished your tongue was there.” Roy shuddered.

“Like when I eat you out?” He knew the answer, and Jason _knew_ he knew the answer-

But he also knew exactly that it did to Roy to hear it. “ _Love it_ ,” Jason breathed, spreading his thighs more, his cock twitching over the thought. “Love when you fuck your tongue into me.”

“ _Babe_.” Roy gasped, twisted his fist around the head of his cock. “One of these days I’m going to eat you out until you can’t see straight.” Jason groaned, lifting his hips, and when they fell back down, the plug pushed into him and his eyes rolled. “Leave bruises all over your pretty thighs from my mouth until you’re fuckin’ _aching_ , begging me to get my tongue in you-“

“ _Roy_ ,” Jason gasped, “Fuck Roy, c’mon- you can fuck me now. Stop _teasing_ me.”

Roy grinned, pulled his hand away from his cock and reached down, grasping at the plug. “How wet are you, baby?”

This time, Jason grinned. “See for yourself.” Roy tugged at the plug, pulled it from Jason’s body and tossed it onto the mattress. He pressed his fingers against Jason’s hole- stretched and soaked and fucking _waiting_ , and could feel the lube leaking out onto his fingers. “ _Baby_ ,” he breathed, pulling back and grasping Jason’s thighs. He leaned in, reached down to hold the base of his cock as he rubbed the head against Jason, smearing it wet. “You’re _so good_.”

Jason tipped his head back, mouth falling open as Roy eased in, the lube nearly dripping from Jason’s body soaking his cock, making it _easy_. Roy shuddered, didn’t stop until he was completely inside Jason-

And then pulled his hips back, snapping them forward. Jason’s eyes went wide, and Roy gripped his thighs, fingers digging in with bruising force. He didn’t hesitate, fucked Jason like he hadn’t fucked him in _weeks_ , like this was the first time in years he’d ever gotten this close to him- like it was the _last_ time he would.

Jason arched, tugged at his restraints as Roy was _merciless_ , growling through his teeth as Jason writhed, squirmed. “Harder,” Jason breathed, and he felt Roy’s nails biting into the meat of his thighs.

“Fuckin’ rip you open if I go harder,” Roy groaned, but _listened_ , body pressing so hard to Jason’s body he would have bruises. Each thrust hit his prostate so hard Jason couldn’t see, and he continued to tug at his restraints, wanted to get a hand around his cock, fuck his own fist until he was gone, _gone_ on that blissful high.

Roy let go of one thigh, wrapped his hand tight around Jason’s cock, squeezing just below the head as his thumb pressed up over it. The cry Jason gave was broken, had Roy shuddering.

“You wanna come?” Jason nodded, abused mouth falling open.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, and then, voice breaking, “Please, _please Roy_. Need it, need you- need, hnn-“ he broke off as Roy stroked him, quick thrust of his fist to match those of his hips, “-nngh, Roy- god, _fuck_ \- Roy.”

“C’mon Jaybird,” Roy breathed, “Come for me. Show me how good you are, show me that pretty face.” Jason gasped, eyes screwing shut as he shouted Roy’s name, back arching as he came, up over his belly, even onto his chest. Roy grinned, stroked him through it until Jason was going limp-

And then he had both hands back on his thighs, holding them open as he fucked him. Fucked him to a brutal rhythm that kept Jason gasping, kept him stuck in a blissed out high- one that suddenly had him clenching around Roy for a second time, his cock pulsing but giving up nothing- and Roy was gone. Was gone screaming, Jason’s name and a slew of curses, as his hips stuttered, as Jason felt that wet heat inside him.

Roy let his head hang, panting, as he carefully eased back, out of Jason. His boyfriend groaned, and Roy rubbed his thighs soothingly, a breathy laugh escaping him.

“That was one hell of a present,” he admitted, and Jason smiled, head still back in the pillows. He didn’t feel like he could move.

Carefully, Roy maneuvered over him, reached up and released his cuffs from the clasp. He caught sight of the little charm on them and grinned, flicking it with one finger.

“You and little details,” he added, as Jason’s arms fell to his chest and Roy freed his wrists. He set the cuffs aside, before he stretched out on the bed, pressing his mouth into Jason’s shoulder. “You’re filthy babe.”

“ _I know_.” Roy chuckled, trailed his hand down along Jason’s navel, teased the trail of hair that led to his groin. “It’s partially your fault.”

“Mm, it’s _always_ my fault.” Another kiss, now to Jason’s cheek. “I’m going to get a bath ready for you.”

“I’ll just shower,” Jason reasoned, “Don’t bother. You’re not supposed to do anything, anyway. It’s _your_ birthday.”

Roy sat up, slowly, still stroking along his navel, the sensitive skin of his lower belly. “Yeah, it is,” he reasoned, “and maybe what I want is to end the night in the bath tub with my man?” He winked, and Jason blushed- and _god_ , that was always such a sight. “Maybe I’ll light some candles.”

“You’re a walking cliche,” Jason offered, sitting up slowly. Roy leaned in, pecked his lips, before Jason reached up, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him in for a proper kiss.

Roy knew Jason wasn’t complaining about that in the slightest.


End file.
